yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Watch Blasters (series)
The is a Yo-kai Watch sidegame series containing Yo-Kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps & White Dog Squad , that has been both released in Japan on July 11, 2015 and an upgraded version named Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew that was released as an update in Japan on December 12, 2015. Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps shows Jibanyan as the mascot of the game, while Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad shows Komasan as the game mascot. Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Team shows Usapyon as the main mascot. Gameplay Yo-kai Watch Blasters is an expansion on the Blasters gameplay that was first introduced in Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls as well in Psychic Specters. Four players will face up against other Yo-kai and Boss Yo-kai, which in the game the player will as different Yo-kai and go around town in a beat 'em up action style. Players will team up to form groups of four to take on all Yo-kai, including some bosses. The game series also supports online multiplayer. Games Red Cat Corps and White Dog Squad are the first spin-off games from the Yo-kai Watch Blasters series that is developed and published by the Japanese company Level-5 on July 11, 2015. The two games were first announced during the Level-5 Vision as well as the April 2015 issue of the Japanese magazine CoroCoro Comic, which was announced by Level-5 that the game was in development. As of August 15, 2015, the game in total has sold 1.21 million copies in Japan. Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Team has sold around 271,000 copies in the first week and Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Corps sold the most of the two versions which selling 420,000 copies in Japan. Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps and White Dog Squad has been released on the same day. Moon Rabbit Crew is the third installment as well as an upgrade to the Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps and White Dog Squad. It was released as an upgrade for the original games on December 12, 2015 in Japan. The game was revealed during the Japanese magazine CoroCoro Comic, and explains that it is an updated version for the previous Yo-kai Watch Blasters games that has been released earlier in Japan. This update contains Usapyon as the main mascot. Yo-kai Watch 3 In Yo-kai Watch 3, there is a mode that is called Blasters T or Busters Treasure Mode. You can befriend yo-kai here and deliver it on the main game. In this mode you can get the Secret Legendary Yo-kai and the Deva Yokai. Influences Yo-kai Watch Blasters is heavily influenced by the american franchise Ghostbusters which contains features from the Yo-kai Watch 2 series. Information In Japan when obtaining the physical version of Red Cat Corps, the players will receive a medal for Rubeus J, while obtaining White Dog Squad, the players will receive a medal for Hardy Hound. Usapyon was actually meant to make a debut in Yo-kai Watch 3, which makes the Yo-kai Watch Blasters series his first debut in the Yo-kai Watch video games. Whisper can be used in White Dog Squad as well as his past form, while in Red Cat Corps, Rudy can be used. Development In an issue of CoroCoro Comic, Level-5 revealed that Yo-kai Watch Blasters is in development and revealed that it uses the same game mode from Yo-kai Watch 2. It is also revealed that the game allowed up to four players to team up and take on boss Yo-kai.Yo-kai Watch 3 and Yo-kai Watch Busters in development References Category:Media